


Delivering the Three Tails

by pizzazombienac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: So Deidara single handedly took down the Three Tails for the Akatsuki, with barely any help from his annoying partner Tobi. However, with how late in the day it is, they are unfortunately not going to make it to base before nightfall. And of course, Deidara didn't forget his time at the hotspring with Tobi...
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 26





	Delivering the Three Tails

Capturing the Three Tails was easier than Deidara expected, considering he took the giant beast down all by himself with barely any help from Tobi. However, they had gotten to the scene so late in the day, that as his clay birds helped drag the large turtle to their destination, the sun was setting.

Tobi sat up, one of their hands shielding the setting sun from the one eye hole in their mask. “Senpai, we’re not going to make it to the base in time!”

Deidara sighed. He knew Tobi was right, but he hated acknowledging when his partner was right. He still didn’t really know how to feel about Tobi. He had a lot of mixed emotions. On the one hand, he found Tobi annoying and pathetic, with their obnoxiously bubbly voice with a bite of sarcasm and their seemingly clumsy and useless ninjutsu style. On the other hand, there was an aura of mystery surrounding them, like there was more to Tobi than Tobi let on. What raised even more questions was the one night they had together at the hot spring. Deidara wasn’t entirely sure if that was real or a dream.

“Senpai-” his odd partner broke through his thoughts with their bubbly voice. “Did you hear me? I said-”

“I heard you!” Deidara shot back with a grunt. 

He had the birds fly down to a quiet and inconspicuous place in the forest. It was going to be difficult to keep a massive turtle hidden while they camped out for the night.

“I’ll set a small shelter for us!” Tobi announced, hopping off the bird they were on.

Deidara didn’t respond back, figuring Tobi was gonna put a couple of sticks together like a complete idiot and then Deidara would have to make something substantial out of clay instead. However, he let his partner pretend like they were actually helping as he put the giant clay birds on guard duty for the Three Tailed Beast and made a couple more clay creatures to help guard and alert him to any intruders that may try to take the beast while they rest.

After setting that up, Deidara turned around to go tend to what he thought would be Tobi’s mediocre work. However, when he turned around he saw Tobi made a pretty decent stone and branch shelter for them as well as already gathered some wood to start a small fire. 

“Oh, you’re not completely useless after all, hmm” Deidara commented before sitting by the fire Tobi made.

“I like to think I can be useful sometimes!” Tobi chirped, putting their hands out toward the fire for warmth.

“This is the only useful thing you’ve done all day!” the blond man rolled his eyes.

“Oh senpai~” Tobi giggled. It seemed like they wanted to say more, but seemed to hold their tongue much to Deidara’s delight.

He didn’t really want to hear anything else Tobi had to say in that annoying little voice of theirs. Always trying to challenge him and get under his skin. They had no respect for seniority and absolutely no respect for art it seemed. 

The rest of the time was uneventful. They cooked some food rations they had in their pack and ate it before setting down some bedrolls inside the shelter for sleep. For some reason, Tobi made the shelter a bit small, making it hard for Deidara to completely keep away from Tobi. 

They used their folded up Akatsuki robe as extra cushioning for their pillow as they lied down. “Goodnight, Senpai!” 

The blond man only grunted in response as he turned away from his odd partner and tried his best to keep his body up against the wall of the shelter. As he did so, he wondered why he was being so petty towards Tobi. He could just sleep normally like Tobi’s doing. He looked over and saw Tobi sleeping in their mask like they did in the hot spring, which angered him all over again as he shoved himself against the wall and refused to look over at them again.

* * *

Deidara woke up feeling warm. It was a nice feeling. He doesn’t believe he ever had this feeling before. Of someone warm embracing you in their arms and holding you. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he was. He clasped his hand over one of the hands holding him instinctively, before processing exactly what was going on. But when he did, his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as his body tensed up and froze.

_ Tobi was fucking embracing him! And it felt NICE?!? _

His heart and stomach turned in heavy waves of emotions he had no idea how to decipher or even unpack. Was he angry? Was he happy? Was he comfortable? He tried to say something, but only a small noise escaped his lips.

“Senpai~” Tobi cooed in a sultry voice. 

He felt their lips gently graze against his ear as the warmth of their breath caressed his skin. Why did this feel so wrong and so right all at once? How did he really feel about Tobi? Every move they made was unpredictable and mysterious.

“T-To-” Deidara had a hard time even saying their name at this moment.

“It’s ok, Senpai~” they gently interlaced their fingers with his.

However, Deidara quickly pulled his hand away and turned over quickly to face Tobi. It was dark, but he could tell their mask wasn’t on, and this made his head spin. He was actually able to witness the person underneath the mask, but clever Tobi made sure the environment was dark so that their features were obscured and shrouded in mystery still. _ How frustrating! _

He immediately grabbed Tobi’s face with both hands, rubbing his thumbs against the skin rather aggressively, perhaps to verify that this was reality. One side of their face felt like it had scars. The other was smooth as silk. He wishes he could see their face better through the darkness. 

“Why?” he managed to sputter out in a whisper.

“What?” Tobi responded, their lips upturning in a smirk.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing what?”

Deidara felt his cheeks get hot. Was it anger? Was it just pure frustration? He didn’t know anymore and he hated trying to understand his feelings. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Tobi!” their voice was less bubbly and more sultry as it was that night in the hot spring.

_ Were they challenging him again? _

“Bullshit!” Deidara gripped their face a bit more roughly. He wanted to pull their cheeks and stretch their face, mold it like the clay he uses for his art.

Tobi’s breath hitched in their throat as he grabbed their face, their hands instinctively shooting down and gripping his waist. 

“I am Tobi, but I want to be more than that to you…”

And that right there was the match that lit the fuse. All those emotions he didn’t want to understand or unpack were lit ablaze. As they should be. He crashed his lips directly into theirs, barely thinking about the actions he was taking.

He had no idea who Tobi really was, had no idea what they even looked like, but he pressed on dominating the inside of their mouth. Tobi was shy with their movements, letting Deidara take the lead.  _ Pathetic, won’t even fight back!  _ He roughly suckled their bottom lip, giving a nip that drew a little blood and made them wince. 

“S-Senpai~” Tobi’s voice was muffled through the slurry of aggressive kisses as they gripped his sides a bit tighter. 

Suddenly, Deidara flipped their positions so that he was straddling Tobi and pinning their arms against the ground. He eyed them in the dark, still not able to make out their features.

“The hot springs,” Deidara began as his grip tightened around Tobi’s wrists “was that real or did I dream it?”

“We actually did go there…”

“No! You know what I’m talking about!”

Tobi smirked up at him, almost in some sort of strange defiance. “Why? Want to do that again?”

Deidara crashed his lips into theirs again. That’s really all he needed to know, that it was real. He unpinned Tobi’s wrists as he trailed his hands down their body and to the bottom of their shirt. Gripping the bottom, he began to pull their shirt up over their body, wasting no time roughly grabbing their naked breasts. Tobi let out a gasp through Deidara’s mouth as they bucked their hips forward, gripping the top of their pants.

After they pulled off their pants and panties they tried getting to work on taking off Deidara’s clothes, but with no luck. The minute they reached up to grab his shirt he shifted his position so that he was pinning their arms down with his knees.

“We played by your rules last time,” his voice was a low growl as he roughly grabbed Tobi’s breasts again. “it’s my turn now!”

They could feel the mouths on Deidara’s palms part their lips as they began to run the tongues across their nipples. Tobi let out a soft moan, unable to control themselves as they squirmed and clenched their thighs together underneath him. Each hand delicately suckled on their nipples as Deidara continued to grope their chest.

“S-Senpai~ P-Please~” Tobi bit their lip to try and stifle the desperate moans, the throbbing between their thighs becoming unbearable as they craved more.

“Bastard!” he hissed, continuing to massage their breasts. “How am I supposed to feel about you?”

“I know how I feel about you~” Tobi breathlessly moaned out, desperately but uselessly bucking their hips. 

This response made Deidara fondle them more roughly. “Yeah? You think you’re better than me don’t you? Pretending like you’re stupid, and you don’t think I hear the sarcasm in your voice when you speak to me!”

“W-What?!” they were genuinely shocked by what he told them. “N-No senpai that’s not it…”

“No?” he squinted at them in the dark, skeptical. 

“It’s not Senpai, I swear!”

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Deidara could hear Tobi swallow hard, and through his grope he could feel their heartbeat increase. He wondered what could be going through his strange partner's head. Regardless, the whole encounter had lit every emotion he could possibly feel into a glorious blaze of lust.

“I-” Tobi started, their words getting hitched in their throat as he continued to grope them roughly. “I need you~”

“You need me” he let out a dark chuckle to hide the fact he was taken back by this answer. 

They had desperation in their voice, but it did sound genuine enough. Were they seriously acting immature and somewhat disrespectful just for his attention? What a silly way of getting someone you need to notice you. However, it did work. Deidara has indeed noticed them, can never stop thinking about them, and is now on top of them groping their breasts. 

“I need you!” Tobi repeated, voice still desperate but sultry.

Deidara sat there, letting the mouths on his hands suckle Tobi’s breasts a little longer before abruptly stopping. He got up unpinning their arms before lying next to them, elbow propping up his head as he eyed his naked partner. Even with his eyes adjusted to the dark, he still couldn’t make out their features. Regardless, Tobi had the same thick curves and large breasts they had that night in the hot spring. He wondered how the hell Tobi was able to hide all this under their cloak so well. He heard them let out a small whine as they bucked their hips again.

“Senpai, please~” They began to lower their hand down to their crotch, only to be stopped by Deidara’s hand smacking it away.

“I didn’t tell you you could do that!” his voice was low but commanding.

He began to trail his hand down their body, letting the mouth trail its tongue over every inch of flesh. Tobi could barely keep it together as he felt their entire body tense up with anticipation, so desperate for a sweet release that only he could provide at this moment. 

“S-S-” they were so desperate.

“You need me, hmm? Just how bad do you need me?” he whispered into their ear, letting his hand stop just below their navel, his finger gingerly circling around the skin.

Tobi clenched the ground beneath them, letting out an exasperated gasp. “Who’s challenging who now, senpai?” they whined out, wiggling their pelvis to try to get his hand to go where they really wanted it to go.

Unfortunately, Deidara just removed his hand and gripped their chin between his thumb and forefinger instead. “I asked you a question, and as your Senpai, I expect you to answer me first”

“I need you badly!” they cried out desperately. “I need you so fucking badly!”

“Good!” he nodded, grinning darkly before pressing his palm up against their sweet spot, letting the mouth on his hand get to work running its tongue along their folds.

Tobi let out a gasping moan, spreading their legs to give him better access. He wasted no time slipping a digit inside of them, causing them to buck their hips again.

“Well, you weren’t lying!” he laughed as he decided to plunge three of his fingers inside of them, getting completely covered in their wet slick. 

“S-Senpai~” Tobi moaned out as he sent them into ecstasy with just one hand.

It had only been a day since they had their encounter in the hot spring, but by god did they want to do it all over again. Deidara crashed his lips into Tobi’s, continuing to move his fingers around inside. Tobi reached up and grabbed Deidara’s face, deepening the kiss. They bucked their hips hard against his palm, already being taken to the edge by the feeling of the hand mouth trashing its tongue against their clit.

Tobi parted from the kiss to catch their breath. “A-Ah~ Senpai~” they panted between breaths as they felt themselves ready to spill over the edge. 

And with that, Deidara removed his hand from them. Tobi whined out in frustration.

“Oh what? You think I’m gonna let you finish that easily?” he smiled darkly, getting up and placing his thumbs at the top of his pants.

They giggled in response, even if slightly disappointed. “I sure would hope the fuck not~”

“You have the dirtiest and most disrespectful mouth, you little slut~” 

“And you can shut me right the fuck up, Senpai~” Tobi giggled, opening their mouth and sticking out their tongue.

“You wish, don’t you~” he quickly tugged off his pants before grabbing their legs and hoisting them over their shoulder, bringing their entrance directly to his tip. “Normally I’d jump at the chance to shut you the fuck up, but I kinda wanna hear you scream my name~”

“I’ll gladly scream your name!” they bucked their hips, rubbing their slick against his tip. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do~”

He gripped their hips and began to push his tip inside, but slowly. He really did want to just go absolutely nuts and pound Tobi until they couldn’t walk straight in the morning, but that’s exactly what Tobi would want right this second and he can’t let them have their way that easily. 

Tobi bit their lip as they wiggled their toes in anticipation. “Don’t go easy on me~”

“I don’t plan to~” Deidara hissed before finally slamming himself deep inside of them, forcing them to let out a loud moan.

This was sure to attract attention if anyone was around the vicinity, but it was fine for now. Any idiot daring to come over here would get blown to bits by his creations. And who would dare try to intrude on this work of art? Personal and all his, using Tobi as the vessel. With every slam against his partner, he chased that beautiful high of the fleeting moment the conclusion would bring. It took him by surprise at the hot spring, but this time he was prepared. He put his hand around Tobi’s neck, squeezing just enough to make things interesting without cutting off air.

They could barely make any comprehensible words besides occasionally screaming out his name, which was lovely. In fact, he thoroughly enjoyed Tobi’s reactions to every movement. They really enjoyed this. It would be nice if they enjoyed his actual explosive art like they enjoyed this, but this would do for now. 

Gripping his partner more roughly, he felt very close to that conclusion, and with the way their walls tightened around him he could tell they were just about there too. Tobi clutched the ground beneath them, not able to form a coherent sentence. Deidara slammed into them one last time before coming to that sweet release. Tobi let out a loud moan as they bucked their hips roughly against him, riding out their orgasm.

Both of them stayed in their positions for a little bit longer, panting and trying to catch their breath. He then let Tobi slide off of him limply before lying down beside them. After a bit, Tobi moved themselves closer to Deidara before taking one of his arms and putting it over their tummy.

“Thank you, Senpai~” they whispered, nuzzling their cheek against him before closing their eyes to sleep.

Deidara smiled and pulled them closer, shutting his eyes as well. “Goodnight Tobi~”

Yet another good night. _Maybe he really does enjoy Tobi’s company after all._


End file.
